As disclosed in a patent document, U.S. Pat. No. 8,808,000 B2 (patent document 1), a dental implant treatment provided as a medical operation is supported by a medical support device. The medical support device disclosed in the patent document 1 includes a multi-joint arm, a drill unit, a force sensor, and a controller.
The multi-joint arm is a device that is made up as an in-series combination of plural links connected with each other via a rotatable joint actuator. The drill unit is attached to a top end part of the multi-joint arm. The force sensor detects a force applied to the drill unit. The controller operates/controls the multi-joint arm to move the drill unit toward an operation position, according to the detected force from the force sensor.
The medical support device described above or the like has to have a safety related feature for providing an improved safety when the operator, i.e., a doctor, performs the treatment for a patient. More practically, when the conventional medical support device is used for drilling a body part of the patient, the device is expected to provide an improved safety of drilling.